The Unleashed Awakens
by manram
Summary: A dead is reborn. A wandering spirit bound. A flickering hope reinforced. How this will end? Only the Force know. But how will they fight? With valor and glory and honour and...Madness? Yes, madness. This is the story of the Unleashed and the Awakened.


_**CIAO!**_

 _ ***Schiva blaster volante* Daje, potete far di meglio!**_

 _ **This is the other teaser, The**_ **UNLEASHED AWAKENS.**

 _ **This is a reverse Peggy Sue story (or a character goes into the future).**_

 _ **How Galen did so? You will have to vote this story to know.**_

 _ **Remember to go to the pool and vote, and to look at the AN in the end.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for my grammar mistakes.**_

 **EDIT: Thanks to** _ **sexybutcreepy**_ **for pointing out the severe formatting mistake. I used another way for the dialogue, and simply didn't edit it yesterday. I apologise for my mistake.**

 _ **CHAPTER ZERO: THE DEAD AND THE REBORN**_

 _ **Rey's POV; Jakku**_

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star."_

There was once a young girl who was sat inside her destroyed AT-AT, illuminated by a weak light, covered by a pitted blanket, singing what had beenan happy tune while looking at the sky.

" _How I wonder what you are!"._

Only that it wasn't so joyous this time, and it was filled with sadness and longing, while her eyes were moist with tears, only uncovered part of her face.

" _Up above the world so high."._

Her voice was hoarse, like she didn't drink enough, and muffled by the cloth on her mouth, but the despair was palpable, while her ears were ready like her eyes.

" _Like a diamond in the sky."._

But, even then, a fragile hope was there, that she would go away from this death planet.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star."._

 _That those who had taught this tune would come and take her away._

" _How I wonder what you are!"._

 _And now she waited_

…

…

…

The girl got up suddenly and, with all her strength, she kicked the internal wall of her home.

Which was made of durasteel.

Lets just say that this-

"FUUUUUCK!".

-is the most child friendly version of her swears.

The girl was now rolling on the small floor of her house, hitting the scavenged loot she painstakingly took.

Her eyes were filled with tears of pain, of sadness, of rage while she glared at the sensors that were in one messy corner of her home, activated but with no sound coming from them.

The girl rolled the other way and hugged her knees to her chest and shivering more than a bit despite the heavy clothing and the rug, feeling the cold of the desert's night after three hours that the heater was turned off to give as much power as possible to those blasted sensors, while the 'front' door was open to not make interference with the antenna.

Rubbing her glowed hands and blowing in them did nothing to lessen the sensation of coldness, which now she could feel even in her bones.

"Why am I doing this?" whispered the girl weakly and, getting up, she started moving towards the switch of those sensors to turn them off, activate the heater, close the door and sleep.

It wouldn't do to get a fever in this Maw-hole, even if it would have been the first time.

But, when her hand got close to the switch, she stopped, not even her knowing the reason.

After a few moments, she mumbled:

"Maybe just a few more minutes", and she sat down again, waiting for something, _everything_ , to happen.

Those few minutes became two hours, spent looking at the stars silently.

When the two moons, Deimos and Phobos, were now directly above the AT-AT, the girl sighed.

It had happened again, like every night since the time she had built those sensors.

Lying down she looked at the roof of her home and huffed again, annoyed by her own stupid hope.

She hummed that childish tune again, and, while that sense of voidness did not going away, she could feel her eyes shutting.

*Pain!*

"Ah, fuck!" she moaned, her hand going to her head, now pulsing painfully for some reason.

*Tu!* *Tu!* *Tu!*

Then the headache was forgotten when the sensors went off, making her get up and break some of the scavenged loot at her exciment.

Then that exciment dulled when she saw the datas of those sensors:

"A lot of meat and some magnetic interference, and not that much heat. A damned steelpecker has broken its parts if it starts for so little".

A dead end.

Dejected, she looked outside at the whispering sand, and paused:

"If they still work, they could still be salvageable before that little fucker eat them. It's only five kilometres from here in the corvette, after all." she pondered, and took her decision.

Grabbing her staff and her goggles, she run into the engine compartment and, with a jump practised in hundreds of accidents, she was on her speeder.

With a few tries and a few hit in certain spots the old junk turned on and she left her home into the cold night, in the direction of the activated sensors.

The sand flew around, and the icy air made her hands and feet lose their sensibilities, but she didn't want to lose the last chance to be found again by her parents.

So, in no more than two minutes, she was there, searching from above the little fucker who had tried to eat her sensors, but, after taking off the googles and putting them on her forehead, she couldn't see a steelpecker.

What she could see was a body, lying face down on the sand, a bit buried by it.

Getting off the speeder, she walked slowly towards it, her staff pointed at its direction, and at a few meters from it she could now see more details: the body was tall, around one meter and ninety, but not very large; it was dressed with a strange cape, maybe grey coloured but too fitting to be used in the deserted Jakku; a bit of hair could be seen from under the cape, but in the night she couldn't see how long it was, nor the colour.

But it was the stench of burned meat that made her almost throw up.

Probably was a rookie who got too close to the explosives that she didn't dare to touch the times she came here to scavenge.

Then her eyes came close to something attached to its hip.

A strange metallic tube with leather around it, which glinted in the moons' light, that caught her eyes.

She felt like she was… called by it.

Probably her scavenger sense that tingled every time at finding what looked like a good loot.

But her other sense, the danger's one, was shouting like the old hag, but she disregarded it.

So slowly, ever so slowly, she started moving one foot before the other, trying to be as silent as possible and, when she was half a meter from its side, she put the staff in a such a way to take the item.

Just a bit more!

There, she had it!

…

Wait, why couldn't she move it?

Maybe it was a magnetic clip which made so that one couldn't take it easily?

…

…

She had to take it with her hands, didn't she?

"Force dammit" she whispered softly and, after a deep breath, she let the staff on the ground, leaned forward and grasped the hilt.

For a moment she feared that something would happen, but, when nothing came, she took it and immediately retreated at her starting point, panting, for some reason extremely fearful of the corpse.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, girl. It isn't going to attack you." she said, trying to calm herself, and breathing deeply.

After a few moments she was relaxed enough to look at her loot.

"Uh, I wonder what it is? It has buttons and it's heavy, but I don't know any part that it's like this" she wondered.

"It's a lightsaber."

"A lightsaber? One of those things used by the Jedi? Why should a Jedi be here in Jakku." she almost laughed at the voice she heard, probably created by her own imagination.

It was really too cold and lonely in the desert.

"Could you look down and say that to me? I don't know why too."

"Why should I talk with a corpse?" she asked to herself, continuing to inspect the 'lightsaber'.

A Jedi. In Jakku.

PFFF!  
"Because you stole my weapon?"

"Oh yeah, I stole… your…. Weapon" she finally looked down at the corpse.

Whose face was now in her direction.

And, if her eyes were right, was smiling at her.

Her decision was both quick and resolute: with a war cry of 'Undead!' she took her staff and tried to attack the undead from above.

Tried to.

Because it, with a movement she couldn't even understand, grasped her weapon and, with a shout, launched it and, along with it, her to the other side.

With a grunt of pain she landed on the sand without her weapon, and fear gripped her heart.

She didn't want to be eaten!

"Oi." came an annoyed voice from the Undead:"If you are done, could you please help me?"

She got up quickly, turned towards it, her hands on an hastily put guard, and asked angrily, glaring at the still smiling undead:

"Why should I help you, undead?!"

"Because I asked you with the please?" asked the Undead in a curious tone, tilting its head to her.

"Blogginshit!" she shouted angry, pointing at it:"You launched me!"

"And you attacked me and tried to rob me. You have wronged me twice, and the launching was on retaliation of an attack." it spoke amused, in a way very similar to the old hag.

Which she didn't like, so she continued with her tirade, her own embarrassed blush hidden by the cloth:

"But you scared me!"

"And you tried to steal my lightsaber. Not much of a bargain on my part to not do anything, right?" continued the undead, his tone faintly amused while his smirk, the only feature visible under the hood, widened.

The girl bit back her remark and took a deep breath, trying to soothe her anger and embarrassment this time.

After a few moments she remembered the one thing which would have rid herself from both the regret of having left someone to die in the desert, a sin on Jakku, and to have him in her house, something which could extremely probably mean having it raided on a later date.

"Oi, madman, how injured are you?" asked curtly the girl, staring at the now promoted madman, who answered calmly:

"I think my right leg is gone somewhere and doesn't want to return, my arms are burned exactly right to not be carbonized but well-cooked and I feel slightly cold as well. All in all not the worst situation I have been in. Like the one in the space void after being speared by Vader."

Yep, a madman.

The girl only stared nonplussed at him, not believing him at the slightest, but she continued:

"Do you think that, if I help you, you could get up?"

The madman nodded and rose his arm, and she, with great reluctance, after putting the 'lightsaber' on her belt, took it and helped the madman get up, with great effort on her part.

He was so much heavy!

After a few moments the madman was on his feet, and she asked, hiding badly her irritation:

"Now can you walk to my speeder?"

"Nope, I would fall like an AT-ST without a leg!" said happily the madman, with a big smile on his face.

Right, madman.

She would have to help him and resist both the stench of burned meat, which made her wonder about what in the Maw he was doing, and the ravings of a madman, because only a madman would say that he was a Jedi, and _then_ take him to the old hag to patch him up and kick him away from her speeder.

Couldn't it be a fucking steelpecker? It would have been much less stressing.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

" _OLD HAG! Get up! I have a patient for you!"_

Finally she had arrived.

Those were the twenty longer minutes of her life, with the stench and the ravings and the cold, but finally she had arrived to a metal dome half covered in sand, around the same dimension as her house, and equally destroyed, with tears badly covered by riveted metal.

All in all, it was in a good condition.

And now she was shouting from her speeder for having this burned meat out of that and _finally shut her eyes!_

 _And the old hag didn't get up!_

"Old hag! Get up or I rev up!" she threatened, her voice loud and angry while her knuckles became white for how much they gripped the handles.

"Calm down, lass. The anger leads to the dark side, and being in it is no good, you know?" came the calm comment from the madman, who was keeping himself on the speeder with his smelling arms.

Fuck it.

*VRRRRRRMMMMM!*

She revved up.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Just stop with this infernal sound!" came an old voice from inside, and after a few moments the door in front of the house opened, and from it came an equally old alien, with a long head similar to a mole, two black eyes, a clothing similar to hers, and two tendrils going down from the lips, who walked towards her with a metallic cane as a support.

"This old Abednedo can hear you well, young girl! I can't see, but I still hear well enough!" shouted with a raspy voice the old hag.

"It doesn't seem like it, old hag." answered drily the young girl, glaring at her through her goggles and turning of the speeder.

"And who is the youngster behind you, young girl? I don't think you would be here only to introduce a boy." asked the old hag with a teasing tone, which was immediately annihilated when the young girl shook her head and said:

"He is raving, has a broken leg, is stinking of burned flesh. Help me get him down!" barked the young girl, getting down and trying to not make the madman fall from the speeder and get more hurt.

Immediately the old hag forgot her old age and, with a quick run, was at her side, helping her to get down the madman.

"Lets get inside the house, and you say everything you feel!" ordered the old hag, and with a nod the two women helped the still calm madman, who noted what the old hag ordered:

"I feel slightly-ahi- dizzy, my arms are-ahi- burning like crazy and I crushed-ahi- my leg with my landing. But against that fucker of Palpatine I think that it couldn't go better. Now if only I could understand where am I…" and then he started mumbling incoherently, his head lulling back and forth when they stepped.

The old hag looked at her and simply rose her eyebrow, and then quickened her pace as much as possible.

When they entered the dome a splendid wave of heat hit her, even if it probably was just some degrees above water freezing.

But it was practically day during the freezing desert night.

Then there was the 'house'.

It was only made of two rooms, a big one, with three beds, two hammocks, a lot of cloth on the ground and one big, metallic wardrobe on one side, while on the other there was what could be loosely called an operating station, with a big table, a powerful lamp on it, a very old and ruined desk with makeshift operating instruments and analysing instruments inside the drawers, clean clothes (which were an extreme rarity on this planet), bandages, of which some a strange colour and some transparent liquid in bottles, which the old hag called 'Kento' or something like that.

The other was down, inside a trapdoor, and was where the underground moisture farms were collocated.

She called it 'smelly thing which help cure yourself'.

"Come on, I'm going set the table, you make sure he doesn't fall asleep and bring him here!" she commanded, her tendrils moving angrily, and with an incredible speed she was already preparing it, her cane forgotten, while the girl transported the madman as quickly as possible and, with a sign from the old hag, she helped the madman set on the table.

"Ok, young girl, go take some water from below, remember to take a straw so he doesn't drink all and throw up. Young man, now we are going to take off your clothes, have you some cybers that need to be said or some shortcut to get you out of your robes?" asked the old hag with a soothing tone while the young woman nodded and went to take the blue gold.

It was a big room, bigger than the dome, and inside there were a series of machines which made a lot of noise and not a lot of water, blocked only by the trapdoor and the door, to not disturb the possible patients in this Oasis, while the blue gold was contained in an inner tank, as far as possible from every heat resource, and takeable from a complicated system of tubes which made it go into a strawed container.

After a few moments, emerging from the room, she heard the old hag talk calmly:

"You are lucky that your robe is not in one piece, if not I would have had to cut it. Now, how did you get second degree burns on your whole arms?"

"Lot of lightining shot by a Sith Lord. Lot of it. And an explosion." was the curt response, stopped by a sharp intake of breath.

"Hmm. You don't seem to have a concussion. Maybe just dehydrated. Let me look at your arms now" asked the old hag with a serious voice, her black eyes stilling for a moment, and then, after taking the strawed can, she ordered:"Young girl, you take the basin and fill it with… two clothes and three cast's bandages, then wash them with the Kolto. Give me one bottle of it after you are done, and two basins.".

The young girl did what was asked to by the old hag, without any annoyance on her part or looking at the madman.

It was the Oasis after all, and the old hag was the ruler here, and she was a bit squeamish at seeing wounds.

While she was preparing, she heard what was happening behind:

"Why is the boil on your hand open?"

*Gulp*

"Bad landing."

*Fiù*

"mmm. Do you feel dehydrated, cramps, or something like this?"

"No, I only feel dizzy."

"Hmm… I need to remove your hoodie as well, do you have some problem at the eyes I should be aware off?"

"…Does the fact of them becoming yellow count?"

"Ok, no problem with the eyes, I guess. Can you rise your neck for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I can't see any wound, but you could have a concussion. Better to give you some water before we start. Then to set your leg straight."

"Right."

"Force shit, how did you hurt your legs so badly!"

"Sith training."

"I will simply chunk it off as ravings caused by dehydrated, but shit! These are big scars!"

"I have worse ones."

"Bah! Youngsters these days, saying that they are invincible and then *Ahi!* cry every-time I have to set a broken bone straight."

"Sith spit!"

"Stay put. I don't have the means to set it straight well already, so don't move"

In that moment the young girl had finished to do her task, and turned.

She almost threw up when she turned and saw the madman's arms.

Those weren't arms with burns and scars, those were scars and burns with arms!

But the most unnerving thing was that he was smiling, his brown eyes weren't stranged or scared by those burns and scars, and he could use them, as the throw he had done on her shown.

Now she felt a bit guilty for him, who had his face covered with grime and ashes while smiling.

"What the fuck!" she cried at the show, the basin in her hands almost falling.

"Oi, calm down, lass. It isn't the worse I've had." commented the madman in an amused tone, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Fuck, he is more moony than the moons themselves.

"Young girl, make sure that the leg doesn't move while I put the cast. Even if I don't think that it will be needed. I will put the arms inside the other basins with the Kelto" spoke calmly the old hag, but her tendrils curling in themselves showed how much she was disturbed by the madman lack of reaction to his wounds.

If she had seen the wounds herself outside, she would…

Then the young girl noted the pointed stare given by the old hag and put her hands on the leg, making sure it didn't move and remained in the cloth, while the old hag started unfolding the still wet 'cast' bandage, around both the cloth and the structure it was in.

"I've never seen this kind of operation, why is it done this way?" asked distractedly the madman, his eyes curious.

"Here on Jakku there is not an gram of Bacta, it is too costly for a frontier planet. What there is Kolto but, being much less powerful than Bacta, and not having a large stock of it, I needed to find other way to apply it without wasting too much of it, so I used old techniques used before the introduction of Kolto and the Kolto itself. Now it will take a week to cure your leg, while with only the cast it would take around one month." explained the old hag, probably trying to not make the madman think of his _oh by the Force do not look at the arms!_

"Interesting. I have never seen it done this way." commented the madman with a contemplative tone, which didn't show any pain at being handled like this without any painkiller, and looking interested at the way he was being operated.

With those burns, which should hurt like hell.

Calmly.

Madman.

"Okay, young man. The cast is done." said the old hag in a calm tone, after having cut the excess of the cast after ten minutes of operation:"Don't move your arms, don't scratch them, don't do anything to worse your condition."

"Roger that!" answered the madman with a big grin, remaining in the same position he had been for the entire operation, looking at them with his brown eyes filled with mirth.

"Young girl, you go home. This is not a difficult operation, and you will need some shut eye. Tomorrow it's market day, you will need to be there to take my things as well, you know." those words were said with more than a bit of mischief, but when the young girl looked down to answer with a rough comeback, she saw the concerned eyes of the old Abednedo.

Instead she talked with her less aggressive tone, turning towards the door:"Goodnight then, I will go home"

"Oi, lass, my lightsaber!" shouted the madman from the table, his grin still in place, his eyes still twinkling, his tone still friendly.

Then why did she feel like the was a pack of Vvrorka in front of her?

"No weapon in the Oasis, young man, it would be against my neutrality. The young girl will give it back to you when you are on your feet again" came the old hag's voice from her side, strict and serious, her long face stern and her black eyes calm.

For a few moments the young girl didn't even breath, fearing the happening of something.

Then the madman spoke, his tone the same as before, his eyes the as they were just some moments back, but the fear she felt receded:

"Oh. Okay. Then don't forget to give it back when I am on my feet, lass! Have a good sleep!"

She felt a sigh of relief almost coming out of her mouth, but she only nodded at the madman, and, turning back towards the door, murmured a 'Goodnight' and she was out at the familiar cold of the desert's night.

Without looking back, she went to her speeder and went away, her mind strangely blank while driving through the sand.

She almost forgot to deactivate her traps when she was almost to her AT-AT.

When getting down from the speeder, she had to remind herself to turn it off while getting inside the back.

She definitely was unable to recall to reactivate the heaters when she lied down and instead she stared at the strange metallic tube, heavy in her hands, the feeble light behind her, and thought:

' _What in the Force am I going into?'_

 _Something which will change your own, and the galaxy, life, young girl._

 _ **Galen's POV; Oasis; Jakku**_

" _And stop that!"_

That was the first phrase said by the young Jedi/ex Sith assassin/head of the alliance to restore the Republic when he woke up by an hand on his face, on a bed, the farthest of three from the closed door, inside something metallic.

Again.

For the twentieth time this day.

And he was unable to move his hands, because there were still cloths posed on it, to move that hand, or even to scratch his leg, now blocked in a position in which the foot was slightly higher than his head thanks to a block on the bed.

"I'm sorry, young man, but until I can analyse your head and see if there is some damage in your cranium, I can't let you sleep too much." came a voice from above his head, which he associated with the Abednedo that the lass called 'old hag'.

Strange name, if it was her name.

"And when will you be able to control it?" asked Galen with barely hidden annoyance, his eyes now trying to close again.

He was tired, damned Vader! He had just fought through countless of troops, droids, turrets, walkers, those damned green lasers, Vader, Palpatine, then he was blasted off by those fucking lightnings, which were hurting even now by the way, and now he was on a desert planet named Jakku (if what the lass said was true), alone, without any means to contact Juno, the Rogue Shadow, or the other leaders, and without his lightsaber, or even being able to read information to know what happened after his 'departure'.

The only saving grace? The fact that they didn't recognize his lightsaber and simply believed that everything his dazed mind said were the rumblings of a madman, if what he sensed with the Force was true.

He didn't understand if it was good or bad, but he would have to hid his Force sensitivity.

Oh, and he was on a bed and not on a table anymore. Two saving graces.

"Let me see if it's day, so I can activate the tomographer." answered the old alien, and she got up.

Galen stared at her while she slowly walked to the door and opened it, and he had to close his eyes at the sudden change from the suffuse light, which came from very, _very_ low energy consuming bulbs, to a blazing star, which came inside the room with its yellow light.

The old alien turned to the room again, leaving the door open, said, her voice raspy, while opening three more small 'windows':

"Okay, now I can use it, wait a moment." and, walking with her slow pace, she went to take something from where he was operated, the desk to be more precise.

After a bit of rummaging she took from one of the drawers an holo screen attached to an handle, and a camera on top of it.

A very ruined holo screen, with cracks on it, barely attached to an handle, and a wire going somewhere inside the drawer itself.

He… recalled that instrument, but it went largely in disuse when came the wrist computer.

Around one hundred years before.

He only knew about it because he had seen it on Raxus Prime, used by the Rodians.

Then a blue light came to life from the camera, and slowly started moving from the top of his head.

Very slowly.

"Young man, if you want to make some question, you can. From what you have said you have a slight amnesia about your recent happenings. Maybe if I give you some information, the cure itself will be faster." said the old alien, her emotions tinged, from what Galen could sense, with a bit of pity.

But Galen really needed to know where he was, so he asked, his tone not betraying any emotion unlike before:

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Oasis, a place where the looters who are too thirsty or injured to go back to the outpost come, to be cured by the illustrious me!" answered the alien with more than a bit of pride.

Galen shook his head, and made a more specific question, while the scanner was now on his eyes, making him close them:

"No, I intended the planet where we are, Jakku."

"Well… This is a planet of Jakku, in the Inner Rim, the last planet before the wild space, very much outside from the normal hyperspace routes, theatre of… the battle of Jakku." those last words were said with so much regret that Galen could feel the old alien drowning in it, but, before he could say anything, she continued:

"That… was the last battle of the Galactic Civil war between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnants, twenty eight years ago. That was where the last Super Star Destroyer loyal to the tyrant was destroyed, and where more than two hundreds thousands of sentient beings became… one with the Force." Galen almost shouted at the twenty eight years ago part, and he had to actively avoid to open his mouth, but somehow he remained stony and continued to listen at the hurting alien:

"The fire on the capital ships… the explosion audible in the comunicators… the agonizing screams of the dying… the search of the corpses to give them back to their loved ones… If one wanted to search the proof of evil in the Galaxy, one would only have to look at the recordings of the battle. If one wanted to find a condemned soul, one would only have to look at one of those survivors. Or at the corpses which still litters the dunes." finished the old alien, her voice sounding wet at Galen's hears, while her face was covered by the blue light of the scanner.

Galen was feeling a lot of regret coming from her, along with a deep sadness.

After a few moments Galen talked, his voice uncommonly soft even if his mind was somewhere else:

"If you didn't want to talk about it I would have understood. You didn't need to uncover those scars."

"Scars? Ah! You don't need to beat yourself up for this old me, young man! Those are not good memories, yes, indeed they are terrible to remember, but without that battle there would have been much more dead soldiers on the ground, and the New Republic would have been doomed from the start. With it, even if terrible, now the Republic stands again from that wretched Empire, and the Remnants on Bastion are unable to attack again, and those fuckers who killed, raped, robbed our people are behind the bars!" the old alien's voice became stronger and younger at every word, so much that she was left gasping in the end and didn't even notice that the instrument she was using had stopped to scan his head, or that it was blinking feebly in her hand.

After a few moments she was able to regain control of her breathing and, looking down on the screen, she said in a relieved tone and with a slight smile, changing the subject swiftly:

"It seems your concussion isn't too bad, good for you young man. Probably the amnesia was caused by the shock, but it seems that it will only be temporally. We will only have to wait until your injuries are healed, then you can go.".

Galen was happy for that, and he was grateful to… to…

He hadn't asked her name, did he?

Galen nodded and, with a slight blush, talked with an embarrassed tone:

"I have forgot to ask your name, healer, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't fuss over it, young man. Maybe you don't know, but her on Jakku it's very difficult to know the name of another sentient." said with a wave of her hand the old alien, her tone almost playful.

That made Galen tilt his head and ask curious:

"Why?"

"A small question for a big answer, isn't it? Just look outside, and you will understand the reason a name is so much important on this planet as I did the first time I made the same question. It could seem strange at first, but when you think about it, it makes sense. Just know that it's an important event when someone gives you their name on this planet." said mysteriously the old alien, while walking slowly towards the wardrobe.

Galen followed the action with his eyes, and wondered about the reason, but his mind was somewhere else.

After all, he hadn't had his name for a long time, it didn't seem an important thing for him, even when he relearned it.

And there was something else much more important now, which he hadn't asked but that it had remained in his mind:

"Could I have something about the 'Galactic Civil War'? My memory is spotty, as you said, and I would like to not be too much behind the times".

Those words were said without any emotion but curiosity, but a sense of urgency was a more than a bit overpowering.

The old alien, who had just opened the wardrobe and was rummaging inside a lot of garbage, stopped for a moment and then, with a sigh, took something from it.

It was a little disk, which Galen identified as an holo-projector, probably an economic one with video only.

The old alien talked with a calm tone, the only thing betraying the storm inside her being Galen's connection to the Force:

"This are the _Memories of the Liberation_. Inside this little disk there are the stories, letters and history about the Civil War. This is one of the most chaotic holobooks about the war that I know, but her I don't have any other. Feel free to ask me if there are some questions. If you need me, shout, I will be down to make some maintenance. To activate it, just say 'holobook activate'.".

Galen, even though he knew how to use the device, thanked her and, while the old alien got down from the trapdoor while cursing, he uttered:

"Holobook activate."

A soft blue light was emitted from the centre, along with the activating sound.

Galen waited a few moments for the image to stabilize and focus itself, in the form of a wall of texts and links which made Galen cringe a bit.

But what made him startle more was the time: it said, along with the days and months he was used to, 33 ABY, a measure that he didn't know.

"Change measure of time to After Foundation of Empire".

After ten seconds the year changed into 52 AFE.

The day when he descended that Space station was in the 17 AFE.

"Fuck." he said softly, trying to maintain his emotions in check.

That was…more than a bit upsetting.

Then a stray thought made his mind blank.

"Juno."

Well, if it was similar to those produced during the Empire…

"Search: Juno Eclipse".

The device took some time before accepting his command, and it took even more to find the results, time which made Galen want to scream.

Then that hourglass on top of the hologram finally came to a stop.

"Report, battle on Cato Neimoida, report, battle of Kamino… You have done a lot, it seems" he didn't know how to feel.

He was a bit proud of her, of what she was able to do.

But he was much more saddened by the fact that he wasn't there to help her, to help the person he cared the most.

"Wait, what is it?"

There was a file there, named 'Epitaph for the Fallen on Kamino' made by Bail Organa.

"Open the Epitaph" said Galen, his emotion slipping a bit, while the clinking sound of a metal against metal came in his hears.

" _This is a day tarnished with sadness for the Alliance. This day will be remembered as the day where Kamino fell. This day will be remembered as the day where we showed that it's possible to stand against the symbols of the tyranny. This day will be remembered as the day when we crippled the Empire._

 _But those who fell here shall be remembered as well. From the soldiers and engineers and pilots, who fell for a free galaxy, to the captain Juno Eclipse, whose sacrifice made sure that this victory would be ours. The dead will be remembered, and those losses will not be in vain. Until the day where our children can walk surely, without any fear, the Salvation will be remembered, and the Force will be with us!"_

…

Juno was dead.

 _Fear._

He was more than thirty years in the future.

 _Anger._

He was considered dead.

 _Hate._

He was on a desert planet, unable to move, alone.

 _Suffering._

Galen, using the Force, moved the disk inside the wardrobe, striving to not destroy it in the hurricane of his emotions.

He didn't care if he would be yelled at for having moved, in the eyes of the old alien.

Now he was too tired.

Closing his eyes, which were strangely wet, one stray thought was still there.

' _Why am I here?'_

 _Maybe in the Force he would find the answer._

 _ **Rey's POV; Niima outpost, Jakku.**_

" _What do you mean only one ration?!"_

The young girl's voice came clear, even though the cloth in front of her mouth should have muffled it more than a bit.

She was that much angered.

"Yes. One ration for this junk. I am being generous here sweetheart." the blobfish said with a calm tone, his face, if it could be called face, set in a perpetual frown:

"That 'Junk' not only works, but it's already polished and tested! They are worth more than one ration!" her emotions, always loosely constricted, were very much in the open when she shouted again, grasping her staff tightly.

"Take it or leave it. In every case, I'm here, my girl. Next!" answered the blobfish, then shouting for the one behind the girl.

"Okay, okay. Can you add some 'Kolto' though, five bottles of it? The Oasis is useful for you too." said quickly the young girl, nodding as fast as she could and mentally shouting against the blobfish in front of her.

Fuck him!

"Agreed. It's good to make deals with you, my girl." spoke smugly the blobfish, giving her one ration and five bottles of Kolto.

This rose the amount of things given to her to eight rations, which would last the triple amount of days, or six times that if she wanted to starve, some bandages, and enough Kolto to nauseate herself.

Well. Good enough.

Time to go back to the Oasis, shove to the old hag that disgusting substance, and then sleep.

"Oi, sweetheart, here for a moment!" came the blobfish's shout from behind her, at which she turned and, staring questionably through her goggles, asked irritated:

"What do you want?"

"I will give you forty rations for the thing on your belt." spoke the blobfish, his pudgy finger pointing at her side with more energy than she thought possible, and she would have normally accepted such an offer, it was only a metallic tube strangely heavy which she felt a strange feeling about.

But it wasn't hers to give, if she sold that than she would be nothing more than an oath-breaker.

So she said, her tone as gentle as possible, while putting the last things she had to take on the speeder, making sure that nothing fell down and that it was well protected from the scorching Shams:

"I'm sorry, but I can't sell this"

"Sixty rations!"

"I can't."

"One hundred!"

"No. I have to go. At our next transition, boss" and, said that, the young girl got on her speeder and, turning on the old engine after a few pointed strikes, she started driving towards the Oasis, the speeder under her fast despite its own junky parts.

Oh, how much she was proud of herself for having built it, using those imperial speeder she had seen around and a much more junkier speeder!

It only took ten practical tries, some broken fingers, a lot of small burns and innumerable singed eyebrows and hair to do that.

But it worked, and it wasn't of the blobfish, and it was hers, so it was all well and good!

It even had a navigator. Which worked only with her sensors, but it had!

Now she had to do those forty minutes of run to the Oasis, give the 'Kolto' to the old hag, then another twenty minutes of speeding to her home and finally look inside that slab of metal she had at her side.

She was that much curious of it, and she felt… something from that the leathered hilt.

Maybe she would have to ask the madman about it, even more due to the price asked by the blobfish.

If the blobfish wanted to ask that much for a slab of metal, maybe that would help the madman to have a base after he was cured.

Dune.

Dune.

Already looted TIE.

And that would be a more interesting story than those already said and resaid by the other scavengers.

Dune.

Dune.

Rocky mountain number one.

…

…

It would be a long journey.

 _ **Forty minutes later**_

Dune.

Dune.

Already looted X-wing.

Dune.

Dune.

How booooring.

Too fucking booooring.

Then, both from the navigator and her trained eyes, which knew the signs from one to another, she understood that she was finally near to the Oasis.

And there it was, that dome made in metal, with only one door and three windows on the front, which only thanks to its durasteel propriety was able to not cook itself, like it was for her AT-AT.

Or so it was said by the old hag, the only thing she knew was that it wasn't terribly hot inside the dome during the day like her home.

Focusing a bit on the front of the dome she saw the old hag, and a mischievous smile made its way under the cloth, and behind her goggles her eyes shone with a playful light.

She turned off the speeder and came down of it on the right side, her staff in her hand and goggles put on her forehead, right in front of the old hag, who looked mildly annoyed at her and, with the annoyance seeping through her voice, she said:

"Oi, young girl, do you want to be the death of me? Because if you do you only have to wait another year or two, and probably you will have what you desire"

"Shut up, old hag! I have every right to do it, I have taken your shit from-" the young girl was stopped from continuing her retort by the cane of the old hag which hit the top of her head, with a strength that would have made someone ask if she was really that old:

"*AHI!* Don't curse in front of me, young girl." was the reprimand from the old hag, who started walking in the dome without turning back.

"But you curse too!" came from the young girl, who was shaking outraged, while on her back there were the 'Kompo' and the bandages, not a little weight at all.

"Exactly, so you don't do it!" was the amused answer coming from the dome, at which the young girl huffed and, with a quick pace and a small smile, entered inside the dome.

Where she was inside, she could see that everything which was used the day before was put away, surely to be cleaned, and that on one of the bed there was the madman, his arms with loose bandage wet of that 'Kolto', while his leg was bound with the block she had helped built when she was young.

And he was practically a corpse.

"Old hag, are we sure he isn't dead? He isn't even raising his chest to breathe." asked the young girl, a bit concerned about the madman, after putting the things on the desk that was used to operate him.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend has fallen asleep only one hour ago, he isn't dead. He is somewhat of an heavy sleeper, and a naughty one at that." exclaimed the old hag, her eyes glaring at the madman while her tendrils contracted angrily.

That made the young girl smile a bit more broadly under her cloth, and, while still putting the things away, she turned to the old hag and teased:

"Oh, are you losing your steel against a patient, old hag?"

"If the patient gets up with a broken leg and puts away a thing with burned palms without any regards for his safety, I would like to know how you would have reacted, young girl" this time was said with a lot of bite behind it, her cane bumping on the ground rhythmically, while she stood near the madman:

"He got up with a broken leg, sur-*TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU!*" the young girl looked like she was going to continue to torment the old hag, but an alarm coming from the desk made her stop and look at the old woman, who just said:

"It seems that some people are coming here. Please put the last things in the desk while I-*BLAST!*" the old hag was calmly saying what to do, but then a blaster going off was heard from outside, coming through one window and the laser going against the metal wardrobe on the other side.

Both fell on the ground, and the young girl shouted outside, her voice furious:

"Who is the fucking idiot who fires in the Oasis!?"

"Give us the lightsaber, desert rat! The boss wants it! And he will give us some pretty credit for it, along with a passage off world!" came the cocky shout from outside, followed by a set of laughs.

"There were around ten bastards outside, young girl, if the scanner are beeping right. But what do they mean with 'lightsaber'? Isn't that the one this young man talked about yesterday?" asked the old hag, too much taken in moving down the sleeping corpse of the madman on the floor.

Wait, sleeping?

"How is he still sleeping?!" shouted the young girl, her voice both incredulous and enraged, while her hands were grasping her staff tightly.

"I think that he was more tired than I thought and entered a coma. Now, throw that lightsaber to me and press the button under the first drawer" the old hag ordered and the young girl, understanding that kind of tone, obeyed immediately at the second part of the order.

The windows and the door were closed quickly after she pressed the button, and from outside explosions were heard, along with gurgled screams and a slight stench of burned flesh, which made it the second time she smelled it so strongly.

She didn't want to think about it, so she did the first part; with a bit of strength behind it, she threw the 'lightsaber' to the old hag, who was waiting with an open hand, totally detached by her own carnage, and she started eyeing it.

Meanwhile the young girl continued to pay hear to the outside, and, when the screams ended, she exhaled a sigh of relief, warm on her lips.

When she turned to the old hag, she found her looking agape at the 'lightsaber', her tendrils completely contracted, her black eyes more than open, and a choked noise coming from her mouth.

"Girl." came the strangled voice from the old hag, the most serious she has ever heard:"Could you please explain to me where you got this?"

She only pointed at the 'madman' now lying beside the old hag, still in 'coma'.

"Oh. So you got it from the one you called madman, right? The one who said that he would like to have it back, right?" asked the old hag, her tone becoming suddenly accepting while she nodded slowly, her eyes closed.

The young girl just stared at the old hag, her mind now blank.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" asked with a calm fury the old hag, her face completely serious and her eyes staring into her, making her feel like she was a child again.

"I…I…" stuttered the young girl, her mouth dry and her eyes wide behind her protections.

 _*BUM!*_

" _Open up, Republican police!"_ came a not so sane voice from the outside, which made them turn to the still closed door.

" _There is no police here, you idiot!"_ shouted another, maybe the chief.

" _But they have killed Lancer, the bitches! I want to skewer them!"_ was the not so sane voice, the threat now becoming a bit more than she thought.

The young girl, while the two discussed, prepared at the side of the door, gesturing the old hag to go down the trap door, but she now was making sure that the 'madman' was protected by the bed.

" _Are we sure that they didn't hide in the underground? It would be a waste to use an EMP when there would be another door"_ asked a third thug, his voice much deeper than the others.

" _The boss said that the sweetheart took much more Kolto than usual. She wouldn't if the healer didn't use it. There is probably some fucker inside, so she is not down. Now put the EMP!"_ ordered the second voice, who now was without doubt the chief.

"Damn blobfish." muttered the young girl, her hands tight around her staff, raised to strike where the thugs would enter.

" _Oi, capo, are you sure about it? This is the only healer in this part of Jakku who doesn't make us pay too much for her healing, if we kill her then there would only be the boss's ones. Not very good for us"_ commented another voice, uncertain about the action they were going to take"

" _Just trust me, tecnic, if we give that 'saber to the boss and kill that sweetheart, he promised to let us get out of this planet with enough money to explode! Now, how much time before it is activated?"_ asked the chief, his tone eager, happy even, like a wanderer in the desert who has found a rare oasis.

That oasis would be their deaths.

" _Three-two-one NOW!"_ shouted the tecnic, and the young girl could feel her hair standing up, along with a slight jolting pain, while the locks on the windows and the door were opened, and the pistons came back due to the sensors being fried.

In a few words, all was fucked up.

"Okay, now that the door is opened, we can-" the tecnic couldn't say more when the young girl's staff came on him, the moment he foolishly entered his unhelmeted head through the opened door.

He went down with a *STUNK!*, her strike was true, but she couldn't be happy about it at the moment, because just after she felt a burning pain on her back, and she felt herself paralyzing and going down.

"One down! Fucking bitch!" shouted the not so sane voice from the window her back was pointed, while the young girl could see from her first row seat how an extremely tall trandoshan, tall around two meters and half, half of his face covered by a breather and donned with an heavy but rusted armour and a very big gun, who shot a stunner at the old hag, who was still taken at making sure that the 'madman' was as unharmed as possible, and went down with a choked sound.

"Control that the patient is downed, and find that 'saber. Then we burn this place down to the ground" said a human, with a better armour than the one the trandoshan had and an imperial blaster, like the ones the young girl had scavenged countless times, with an helmet taken from an old stormtrooper with some black scratches on it.

"All right, bitches, hands up!" shouted the not so sane voice, jumping from the window behind her, and from the noise he did when he jumped he was much more lighter than the other two.

"Damn. Tecnic is dead." commented calmly the chief, like he said that the day was dusty.

The young girl felt cold at that moment, but then a leathered hand turned her head and she saw into the blue eyes of a real madman, while his nose and mouth were covered by a cloth and his head badly covered by some blonde hair, along with his body covered by a leathered armour and a big and bulky blaster pistol on his belt, along with several grenades, who said in a not so sane voice:

"Oh look here. The sweetheart. We should thank you for having made us richer, fucking bitch. After all now our cuts are bigger than bigger than bigger. We were…" he looked at his right hand and silently counted, while the young girl was scared of her wits:"Twenty I think, and now we are three. You know how much money you gave us?"

"Calm down, torch. She doesn't care about it at the moment, I think. Tank, how is the sleeping beauty?" asked the chief, is tone interrogative while he started moving to the old hag:

"There he is, but it seems he is dead *KICK!* he doesn't answer to my kick, chief." said the trandoshan, kicking the poor bastard, while the young girl was now made stare into the eyes of torch, who was beginning to pant for a reason the young girl knew and feared at the moment, and the voice he used:

"Oi boss, could you let me-"

"No. I found the lightsaber. It looks much less imposing than I thought, but it fits the description. Lets eliminate the witnesses and get out of there" ordered the chief, and with a sigh shook his head, and said mournfully:

"Oh, what a bore. Well, at least I can see your eyes when I take your life. The eyes of my victims, they have such a… delightful light when I kill them".

Said so, he got up and, with deliberate slowness, he took the blaster, and with equal slowness, he pointed his blaster at her head, while she looked at mirror scenes going on before her done by the other two thugs.

Only then, when her life was going to be snuff out, she could whisper, her voice mumbling due to the stunner:

" _No!"_

What happened after would be debatable.

Master would say it was due to the Force she infused in the declaration, which made him snap out of his tiredness caused deep meditation.

The old hag would have called it destiny.

The young girl only called it 'Finally you woke up, bastard!', much to Master's amusement.

But, to those thugs, what happened after was simply that all their weapons recoiled away from their targets, and in that moment a hand rose from the 'comatic patient', and with that he sat up.

"Okay. I really can't let you do that. Sorry." said the 'comatic patient' in a bored voice, now looking around at the thugs, who immediately pointed the guns at him, and the chief shouted:

"Kill hi-URK!".

Or at least tried to shout, because at that moment the three were all choking and being suspended in the air by an invisible force.

"Rapists" the Jedi talked, his voice bored but his eyes sharp, while on of his hand was like he was himself choking the three:"Killers. Destroyers. I only need to look into your eyes to know what you are. If I delve into your minds, instead, I find how many corpses you have predated, how many life broken, how many innocents ravaged. And for this, my sentence is _death_."

And he closed the hand, not letting the three even breath a beg nor a curse.

Then, with his two burned hands, he got on his bed, and, like nothing happened, he said:

" _I'm going to sleep for some hours, please don't wake me up."_

 _And so he did, under the stunned stares of the still stunned women._

 _ **AN**_

 _ **RICIAO!**_

 _ ***Schiva una bottiglia* Ok.**_

 _ **This story is much different from the other one,**_ **God of swords** _ **, in this senses:**_

 _ **It's going to be shorter.**_

 _ **It's going to be much less dark, I think**_

 _ **It's going to be a bit harder to write, being a complete different story than the film.**_

 _ **This is how I would have liked to portray Rey in the films, please review what you think about and vote in the poll if you want this story as the third.**_

 _ **There are 2 weeks to vote, then the one with more votes win.**_

 _ **So vote, follow, review and Flame, and look at my other stories!**_

 _ **Next update, grey king. Which I don't update since June.**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


End file.
